


Just Call me Frank Farmer

by noshame



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: It wasn't meant to be PWP but I think it is, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noshame/pseuds/noshame
Summary: Will and Paul talk about a nightmare.





	Just Call me Frank Farmer

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened. 
> 
> I was just joking about writing a horita fic and then I sat down for 3 hours and did... this. My first ever fanfiction. I haven't written anything other than a report since highschool and it's 100% un-edited. So... enjoy? Lol.

He couldn’t breathe.

  
There was something around his throat, pushing down, crushing it. His fingers scrambled ineffectively at the hands that were pressing something hard into the delicate skin of his neck and through blurry eyes a shape began to coalesce. He knew this face, a name flickered at the edge of his mind, but he was panicking to hard to catch it.

  
“No, please, not again” he croaked. There was something important he had to do, and he knew he couldn’t give up, but as he struggled as hard as he could he found that his strength was fading. His struggles were ineffectual. He was going to die, and he wouldn’t even be able to fix things. No! That couldn’t happen. He tossed his body side to side as hard as he could, but the man above him (Ben! it was Ben!) was immovable.

  
“Please, don’t do this” he tried again, but it was barely a whisper. His senses were fading but knew he couldn’t stop his efforts. “Please, please, I won’t tell anyone.” But the words weren’t leaving his mouth anymore. They were trapped in his mind. Darkness like nothing he had ever experience forced its way into his head. Fear overcame him and his begging turned into screams in his mind. This was it. This was the e-

  
He woke with a gasp. Being able to suddenly drag in the air he had so desperately fought for was such a shock that he burst into tears.

 

\-----

 

  
Paul was in a deep sleep when he woke to the sound of gurgling. It sounded like someone was choking. His foggy eyes took a moment to process what he was hearing and when he did he stepped into action straight away. Will was writhing on the bed, his hands scrambling fruitlessly at his neck like he was trying to pull away something that wasn’t there. Paul grabbed his forearms and tried to drag them away from his neck, stopping when there was too much resistance, afraid of hurting him further. All he could do was shake him and call his name. He was horrified to realise that between the guttural gasps, Will was begging for his life. As the begging turned into choked off screams Pauls heart clenched.

  
“Will! Come on, wake up!” he yelled louder. Will’s eyes suddenly opened and he sucked in a breath of air like it was his last. Then his face crumpled and tears leaked out the corners of his closed eyes.

  
“Hey, hey, hey, you’re ok. Will. I’m here.” He dragged the younger man into his arms and pressed soft kisses on his wet cheeks. “You’re safe. It was just a dream.” He ran a soothing hand up and down his back while one of Wills hands came up to clench into the muscles of his back. His whole body was drawn tight like a spring, trying to fight back the tears and whatever demons he was facing. Paul stayed with him while he struggled with his emotions and his body slowly relaxed into softness.

  
After a while he noticed scratch marks standing out against the pale skin of his neck where he had been clawing at it while caught up in whatever horrible dream was torturing him. He had the irrational urge to grab some clippers and cut Wills nails down so that they couldn’t hurt him again. Instead, he tightened his grip around the body in his arms and continued to murmur nonsense words that he hoped were soothing.

  
“I’m here. You’re safe. I’ll take care of you. I’m always going to protect you.” At the last sentence he heard Will laugh softly, tears having died down.

  
“My bodyguard to the rescue again.” He joked.

  
“A good bodyguard is always on duty.” Glad that Will was up to joking (flirting, his mind corrected him) Paul played along.

  
“A good bodyguard always joins their clients in bed? You’ve got to earn your pay I guess.” He returned with a watery smile.

  
“Oh, we’re going with the gigolo jokes again are we?” He laughed, digging his fingers into Wills side till he squirmed with laughter. Then his voice softened and he met Wills eyes “No, round the clock protection is only on offer to you.” With that, the mood sobered.

  
“But you can’t protect me from my dreams.” He returned his gaze for a moment before pulling his eyes away.

  
“No, but I can comfort you after them... Do you want to talk about it?” Paul murmured.

  
Will heaved a sigh before pulling away from the embrace and pulling himself further up the bed. “It was a memory.” Will was quiet for a second and the sound of his coarse breaths filled the room “I thought it was a memory from when my mom broke Ben out of hospital and set him on me but…”

  
“But, you think it’s from before” Paul guessed. Will looked down at his own hands where they were twisting together and nodded in affirmation.

  
“From the night I,” his throat clicked as he swallowed “I died.” Paul slid his hand across the bedcovers and replaced one of Wills hands with his own. He felt the warmth of his lover’s hand and felt the tendons move under his thin, breakable skin and had to take a deep breath. He thanked God that Susan had been so desperate with grief that she had stolen Will away from deaths door. Even if it had meant so much suffering. The thought of Will’s life, his beautiful, bright, bold, soul being snuffed out in such a horrific way-. He couldn’t even think about it. Yes. The suffering had been worth it. He dropped a light kiss on Will’s knuckle and heard a shaky huff of breath leave his mouth.

  
“I can’t imagine how scary that must have been.”

  
“It was terrifying. I couldn’t breathe no matter how hard I tried a-and I knew I was going to die. I had no control. Not just that but… I… I can still remember it. Really remember. Like how I was so scared when Ben picked up the tie and I knew there was no getting away. I can remember the feeling of the tie cutting into my neck so vividly and thinking that of all the ways to die I couldn’t believe it was happening like this. I was dying there on my own living room floor where I was supposed to be safe and no one would even know who did it. Then it was all gone and I died.” Will’s breathing got faster and his eyes seemed to focus on something far away. “I died Paul.”

  
“Well technically, you nearly died” Paul said, half-jokingly, earning himself an eye-roll.

  
“Real helpful” Will replied sarcastically.

  
“No, but seriously. You didn’t die. It must be so horrible to remember and I hate that you had to go through something horrible. But you are here. You didn’t die. I can’t even tell you how happy it makes me that you didn’t. How grateful I am.” Wills eyes were shiny in the darkness. He brought their lips together in a soft kiss that made Pauls heart skip a beat.

  
“I’m grateful too,” Will pulled away, looking hesitant, “but, it’s not just that…”

  
“You can talk to me no matter what it is” Paul said, trying to catch his gaze. When he couldn’t, he reached out a hand to Wills chin and softly turned his head to meet his eyes “No matter what.” He reassured.

  
“I felt like… I needed to stay alive for something. There was something I had to come back for.” Will said after a deep breath.

  
“Or someone” Paul filled in. Will’s silence was confirmation enough. The guilt was plain on his face. “It’s ok, Will. I know that you have a history with Sonny and I knew that your memories might come back some day.”

  
“No, Paul, it’s not okay! I’ve already hurt you so much just by coming back to Salem. I don’t want to cause you anymore pain. You deserve more than that.” He was quiet for a while after his outburst. “I’m scared of getting my memory back. Everyone, including you, says that Sonny and I had such a great love and that we were so good together. But that’s not the me that I know. None of those stories I’ve heard are me. I feel like I’ll disappear if that Will comes back. I want to keep being the Will that ended things with Sonny before I could break his trust, a-and the Will that investigates things to help people instead of to get ahead in his career and... I want to keep being the Will that’s falling for you”

  
Paul was breathless at the sincerity he could see in Will’s eyes and it filled him with warmth. Despite that, there was a flicker of fear that he tried to shove down. Sonny was Will’s first love and they had a daughter. He knew there was always going to be something between them. Despite everything that happened he knew that there was an attraction there on Wills behalf and Sonny was obviously still in love. The thought of losing Will after he had just begun to heal his heart again was painful. More important that right now, he hated to see Will suffering.

  
“I’m falling for you too, Will. I want to be with you. And I want you to be happy. I want you to know that you are all of those things you mentioned. I know that you are a caring, passionate young man and a great journalist. With or without your memories. If your memories come back we can work this out together. If they don’t, we can work that out too. And..” He took a breath to steady himself “I think maybe you should talk to Marlena. If not her, then someone else you can trust. Someone who has experience with this kind of thing.”

  
“You mean a therapist.” Will raised his eyebrows.

  
“Will, you’ve been through something traumatic and now you’re starting to dream about it. You hurt yourself tonight.” He trailed his fingertips down the scratch-marks on Will’s neck, “I want you to get the help you need. I hate seeing you hurt. Just think about it.” He implored, hoping that his genuine concern was coming through.

  
“I will.” Will reluctantly smiled “How are you so good? How am I so lucky?” He let his head fall onto Paul’s neck, letting his lips brush against Pauls throat with every word sending shivers down his spine.

  
“We’re both lucky.” Paul brought his head back up and they melted into a kiss. The kiss deepened and Pauls hand went to the back of his lovers neck, pulling him closer, but he couldn’t get close enough from his position. He dragged Will down the bed by his hips and he let out a surprised “oof”. Paul didn’t let him say anything further, just brought their lips back together as he laid himself on top of Will so close he could feel the tickle of his chest hair. The beating of his heart.

  
He could feel himself hardening as they rubbed together and he dug his hips deeper, pressing him into the bed, giving them real friction against their clothed cocks. Their mouths continued to come together with deep, open-mouthed kisses till Will pulled away, panting against Pauls mouth.

  
“Fuck me” he whispered.

  
Paul let out a groan that was closer to a growl and had to stop the movement of his hips for a moment. Something about Will’s straightforwardness had always pressed his buttons. His open attraction and desires. The way he says what he wants.

  
They struggle with pulling Will’s singlet off together, laughing when it gets stuck and makes his hair fluffy where they have to yank it past the widest part of his head.

  
“Sexy” Paul deadpans as he moved on to his boxers.

  
“I don’t know why we bothered putting clothes on” Will laughed as Paul pulled his own shorts off.

  
“Me neither. I’m thinking of implementing a no clothes policy every time we’re alone together” Paul said, mock seriously.

  
“Oh, I’m sure Elvis would love to walk in on that next time he sneaks into out room” Will sniggered.

  
“Oh, God, please don’t put that image in my head” Paul moaned teasingly. He grabbed lube and condoms before settling himself in between Will’s open legs. The feeling of bare skin against their cocks had them both moaning for real and they set up a slow, grinding rhythm almost unconsciously.

  
He reached between Will’s thighs to find him still loose from last night. It occurred to him that it had only been hours ago that they had fallen, laughing into bed together and he had opened his lover up slow and tender until Will was ready to ride them both to completion. The thought sent a bolt of lust through him. He slicked his fingers and moved down the bed till his head was level with Will’s cock.

  
“Oh, God.” Will breathed out.

  
He let out a breath on the glistening tip that made Will twitch and groan before sinking his mouth down his cock and thrusting two slick fingers into his hole at the same time.  
“Fuck! Fuck, Paul. Oh my God.” Wills hands scrambled at the hair on Pauls head and then, finding it too short to grab onto, clenched his fingers in the sheets instead. Paul sank his mouth up and down, feeling the soft head of Wills cock dip into the top of his mouth, while his fingers shoved and twisted inside of him. He switched it up and rubbed his fingers against his prostate, feeling Wills dick twitch in his mouth until he felt hands grasping at his head trying to pull him up.

  
“Stop, stop. Get up here.” Will was panting, a red flush painting all the way down his chest, pointing towards his twitching cock. He was obviously close to coming. “In me. Come on, Paul.”

  
He didn’t need Will to beg, his cock was hard as a rock and he was eager for release. He rolled the condom on and brought himself up till the latex-covered head of his cock was resting against Will’s hole. He couldn’t help but stare for a moment, wishing that there was no latex in the way, and just the thought of being bare inside that tight heat had him thrusting forward involuntarily. His dick dipped into the give he’d worked into Will’s hole with his fingers and they both groaned. He let his weight drop, forcing him the rest of the way into Will’s body, the tightness making him dizzy.

  
When he brought his gaze up there was something vulnerable in Wills eyes that made Paul stop where he was, as deep as he could go, and whisper into Will’s ear. “I am so lucky to get to have you like this. You’re perfect. I’m so happy you’re here with me.” Will moaned and clenched his thighs tight into Pauls side.

  
“Please.” he whispered, an echo from earlier that night.

  
The first thrust sent a bolt of liquid fire down his spine. Pauls eyes teared up from pleasure, from the intensity of the moment, from the way Wills hand had may its way into his and was holding on like he couldn’t bear to let go. He started up slow deep thrusts while their linked hands rested beside Wills head. Heat was spreading throughout his body in a molten wave that rose in intensity the harder he thrust. Will’s eyes were shut now, breaths coming hard and fingers digging into Pauls shoulder blade. The sound of their panting and bodies slapping together was loud in the otherwise quiet room and it made the coil of Pauls arousal wind tighter.

  
His fingers clenched in Will’s thigh and his movements began to quicken with what he tried to deny was desperation. Tiny sounds were coming from Will, little ah noises, sounding like they were being forced out by the movement of Paul inside him. Paul felt Wills hand move from his shoulder to between their bodies. The second he got a hand on his dick they both moaned as Will tightened, close to the edge.

  
"I'm here, Will. I've got you" he whispered and his  heart clenched at the sound of Wills pleasured sob. He hitched Will’s thighs up even higher and burrowed his feet into the bed, digging deep inside with growing desperation. He felt Will coming around him, his release landing over his own chest, head tossed back and moaning in pain-like pleasure. Paul dropped his head onto Wills heaving shoulder and let himself fuck harder, curled into Will’s body. A few short, hard thrusts later and he was grinding his release out burrowed as tightly as possible into Will’s body as possible, unable to control the tiny grinding movements of his hips. Wills hands tangled into the hair at the back of his neck and they kissed languidly until Paul couldn’t hold his head up anymore.

  
They lay entwined until the stickiness between their bodies became uncomfortable rather than sexy. “Will?” Paul entreated softly “Do you want to shower?” A sleepy hum was his only reply and Paul laughed. “I’ve worn you out huh?” He retrieved a washcloth instead and cleaned them both up as best he could, deciding to leave a shower for tomorrow morning. And wasn’t that a fun prospect?

\-----

  
When he came back Will was lying face down on the bed with one knee drawn up, the line of his back thrown into stark contrast by the light coming from the bathroom. The sight set a bolt of heat to his groin that nearly made him twitch to life again. Then he heard the sleep-soft breaths coming from Wills nose and huffed a laugh and his chest filled with fondness instead. Not even 5 minutes and he was already asleep. He could only hope that this time it was a dreamless slumber. 

  
He slid into the bed, pressed his chest up tight against Will’s back and fit his knees into the soft underside of his thighs. His hand reached around to intertwine with Will’s where it sat resting on top of his racing heart. His breath shifted the baby hairs at the back of Will’s neck and it made something in his heart ache to be let in so close to someone. To be so trusted with someone’s body as well as their fears. To be trusted to take care of someone. His pressed himself tighter, molding himself into the shape of Will's body. 

  
Will’s scared eyes as he said told Paul that didn’t want to lose what they had together had triggered something in him. Will had made himself vulnerable for him. He had put himself out there from the beginning to let Paul know that he wanted to be with him and Paul knew that he had to show Will that he could do the same. He wanted to show Will he could do the same. He couldn’t predict the future, but he knew that he wouldn’t be letting go of the man in his arms so easily. He had to be there to chase the nightmares away.

  
After all, a bodyguard is never off duty.


End file.
